Equinox
by GemOfOlympus
Summary: A kingdom where angels could live alongside human and Fae get growing concern over their princess who is both gods-blessed and gods-cursed with magic that threatens to destroy each other inside of her. Sent to train with the court of Terrasen, she finds that keeping her real lineage proves harder than she thought when she finds her mate in the midst of them. FenrysxOC
1. Prologue: The Messenger

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Throne of Glass. Or anything from that actually. _**

Prologue

The sun has just risen when a messenger had galloped into the western gate and passed the statue of a mighty Fae warrior who sacrificed himself in the battle against Erawan almost a decade ago.

He headed straight for the towering peaks, praying to no one in particular, that he arrived not too late for he held an important message from a kingdom far from Erilea. A land were angels live alongside humans and Fae alike.

He stopped in the courtyard and jumped down his horse when a few guards stopped him.

He threw his hands up in the air, "I come with news from the king of Equirra. I would need to speak to your queen." He took out the letter with the royal seal of Equirra as proof and was about to hand it to the guards when a huge white wolf leaped out of nowhere.

He closed his eyes from a brilliant flash of light and when he opened them again, he saw a golden haired male who would've been beautiful if it were not from his twin scars that ran from his eyebrows to his jaws.

He knew this male. Heard of the tales that reached their shores about a group of Faes that had immense skill and power that made the court of Terrasen renowned throughout the lands.

Fenrys Moonbeam, once deigned as the White Wolf of Doranelle and served the dark queen, Maeve through a blood oath until he broke it and swore his allegiance to Queen Aelin Ashryver Whitethorn Galathynius.

The messenger bowed and offered the letter to the towering male, "From the king of Equirra, milord. I was tasked to give it to her directly."

The male stepped toward him and took the letter out of his hands and opened it.

_**Greetings, **_

_**My daughter, Princess Celeste , has come of age and with it, her power has grown tremendously. We no longer have the resources to tame it and are running out of choices. In light of this, I would like to request an audience with you, Queen Aelin, so that we may discuss more on this in private. She is to be wed to the Crown Prince of Majika in a year from now and we wish that her powers are to be controlled then.**_

_**~King Luce**_

The Fae looked up at him and seemed to look for something in his face, "Come with me."


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

A bright light pierced through the merry chirping and life of Oakwald which grew and grew until it formed a portal of sorts. Passing through, was an ornately designed carriage surrounded by a legion of soldiers dressed in pure iron.

"We're close now." King Luce, ruler of the ethereal kingdom of Equirra, said as he turned to his daughter, "Will you be able to hold it in? Steel your nerves as much as you can. We wouldn't want an accident when we're trying to ask for help."

Looking out the window, Princess Celeste smirked slightly which showed her elongated canines that matched her father's. "Yes. We wouldn't want to embarrass your kingship now would we?"

King Luce shook his head in amusement, "It's not about that Ellie. This queen and her court is different among others you have seen. Her consort is of pureblood, a direct descendant of Mora. Even the queen herself is the heir of Mab."

The princess cocked an eyebrow, "So? That doesn't scream anything to me other than incest." She turned to her father, "Besides, aren't we purebloods as well?"

The man signed at his daughter's arrogance. "That's beside the point, dear."

They both sat in silence thinking about all the possibilities that this "audience" could go about. Well, the worst possible outcome would be her losing control of her powers and suddenly combusting infront of this queen and kill everyone within reach.

_Nothing serious, right? _She thought.

Celeste looked out the window when horns started blaring, signaling their arrival into Orynth, the capital of Terrasen. They passed by a monument of sorts that had twelve pillars and were close enough that she could see "Asterin" inscribed along one of the pillars among other things.

"Those were the Ironteeth that sacrificed their lives to bring down one of Erawan's weapons that could've killed all of them." King Luce pointed out

She remained silent while she took in the city that they have just entered. After a decade, she could still see signs of the war that had transpired. She spotted a fewbuilding being constructed here and there.

Beyond those, away from the bustle of the city, was the royal palace of Orynth. Its peaking towers almost opalescent.

"Tell me more, father." She requested as she continued to watched the city and the palace that overlooked it all.

And so, he father told her the story of a princess who loved her kingdom very much that she was willing to sacrifice herself for it. Told her of the court she now has and the adventures they went through.

She narrowed her eyes when she spied a white tailed hawk flying alongside their carriage and suspected it was one of those bloodsworn Fae.

She felt a painful throbbing in her head, "I'm not feeling well. I think it's getting stronger."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you ready?" Fenrys asked as he watched his queen serveying the carriage that stopped infront of the main entrance of the palace.

"Did they really have to bring a legion of their men?" Aelin rolled her eyes

The male smirked at her and said "Well if they were going to deal with you, I would've done the same."

The queen flashed a conspiring glance and went down to the throne room to greet their guests.

Light flashed beside her and saw Rowan now walking beside them. "There's something weird about them. I could scent it when I got close enough to them. Something fae and something entirely different. I've never scented it before."

Aelin raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess this won't be as boring as we thought."

She entered the throne room and used her power to make the walls glimmer moreso than they usally do as they are made of opal. She went to the dais and sat on her throne, the rest of her court gathering around her.

Rowan on her right looked as handsome as ever and her mind went back to this morning when they woke up a long with something else of his that she took care of.

His eyes shot to Aelin.

_What are you thinking? This isn't the time to smell aroused. _

_Hm. Isn't it? _

_They're Fae too you know. They could easily scent it on you. _

_Well maybe we should let them know that they've disturbed very important royal matters. _

_Like what? _

She grinned. _Making heirs._

She turned her head when she heard a choking sound to see Fenrys looking like he got the air from his lungs knocked out. She inclined her head to see the woman he was starting at.

Noting the scent that lingered in her nose that Rowan had mentioned, it didn't smell anything bad. In fact, the scent was something new. And it peaked her interest.

She stared at the woman. Beautiful wouldn't even do justice to what she could describe her. With her lavander eyes, platinum blonde hair, pale skin and red plump lips. There was a faint glow that seemed to radiate off of her and looked almost... ethereal. Aelin was willing to bet that all the men in the room were ready to fall over their knees.

She half mindedly thought about what Manon would think when she told her there was someone more ravishing than her. Aelin smiled to herself.

She caught the woman staring back at Fenrys with something like denial and sadness in her eyes before she turned her eyes to meet Aelin's.

One of their emissaries stepped forward and said, "Your Majesty, may I present, King Luce of Equirra and his daughter, Princess Celeste."

She surveyed the king to see that he looked nothing like the princess. He had dark hair, green eyes and tanned skin that suggested he was always out in the sun.

Hm. Interesting.

The royals bowed to her so she had no other choice but to stand up from her throne and bow back. "A pleasure, Your Majesty. But as much as I'd like to continue all these pleasantries, let's go straight to business. Shall we?"

The princess smirked which exposed her canines and shot a look to her father. _So she **is** Fae_. Aelin thought.

She locked eyes with Rowan.

_Demi-Fae. _He seemed to say. _The other part, I'm not entirely sure._

"This way, please." She gestured toward the hallway that led to meeting room. She motioned for one of the guards to lead the way and let the visiting royal walk first.

Before she could follow suit, Fenrys grabbed her arm. "I need to tell you something."

Rowan stepped beside her and inclined his head to go on.

Fenrys looked between them before finally saying, "She's my mate."


	3. Chapter 2: Birthright

All of them were seated in the council room, Aelin being at one end of the table with King Luce at the other. On her right, as always, was Rowan with Lorcan at his side while Aedion sat to her left. Fenrys, chose to remain standing right across the princess who sat to her father's left and was shamelessly staring at her.

Aelin studied the princess who seemed bent on ignoring the male across from her and had a carefully blank expression. Sensing her attention, she looked up right to Aelin and raised an eyebrow.

Aelin returned the look with an equally haughty expression sending a seed of her power to her eyes to make the gold in them glow.

The princess didn't back down.

Aelin tried to hide the smile from her face. She liked her already.

"Queen Aelin," King Luce said as he tried to break staring match, "Thank you for accepting our request for an audience. My daughter and I are very thankful." He shot a subtle look to to his left.

With a blank look, the princess turned to her and said, "Yes, thank you for your _gracious_ welcoming."

She smirked at the princess while offering a mocking bow, "If you need anything, anything at all, you may simply ask us, _Princess."_

Rowan cleared his throat while trying to hide a smile, "If I may, to what do we owe this pleasure of your visit?"

King Luce opened his mouth to answer when the princess suddenly flickered.

_Flickered._

As if she was light.

"Are you okay?" The king asked

The princess ground her teeth and breathed deeply, the ethereal glow that seemed to surround her dimmed slightly as she said, "Although I would like to stay as this meeting concerns me, may I request to be shown a room for resting? I feel quite exhausted from the journey."

A lie. Aelin could sense it from a mile away. She scrutinised the princess and noticed how she was slowly turning pale.

"_Please." _The princess said

"I can take you." Fenrys offered, standing upright from where he was and stepping towards the princess.

"No."

"_No." _

Both Aelin and the princess said. Fenrys looked at her and seemed to say _She's my mate._

She shot him a look. _I know. _

"Rowan, would you kindly show the princess to her quarters?" Aelin asked while turning to him.

_Keep an eye on her. You saw that didn't you?_

Rowan nodded as he got up and walked toward the door, "This way, Your Highness."

The princess stood up shakily and followed him out the door. Fenrys following her with his eyes with a questioning look but the princess acted as if he didn't exist.

Once the door was closed, Aelin looked at the king across from her, "Before you ask for help, King Luce. Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"I- Well... it's her powers. She's having a hard time controlling them," the royal answered.

She raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

The king sighed, "She never had a problem with it before. Until recently. We've always considered it as a gift but now, it has been proving itself as a... curse."

"And what exactly is this _curse_?" Aelin asked

"Our bloodline is gifted by our moon goddess, Lunaria. Any of our offsprings are born with the magic of raw light that can be shaped into anything." The king explained as Fenrys took a seat beside Aedion, "As for my dear Celeste, it used to be just light. However, a few years back, she started showing affinity to darkness and it's been trying to battle the light in her. Trying to consume her."

Aedion leaned forward, "Where did it come from?"

The king looked straight at her, "That's the thing. We're not sure where it came from. But before it appeared, she was attacked by a fallen angel and didn't wake up for months."

"A fallen angel?" Aedion repeated disbelievingly

Lorcan crossed his arm and said, "I thought angels were extinct."

"They aren't. They just like to hide themselves and pretend to be humans. Although they usually spend a small amount of time down in Equirra as they turn more human the more they stay."

"So what does _Princess Celeste _have to do with these angels that she was attacked by one?" Fenrys questioned

_Over protective, territorial fae bastard. _Aelin thought.

"We don't know." The king whispered having glazed eyes. "But after the incident, she's never been the same."

"So I'm assuming that-" Lorcan started saying but the king cut him off.

"Celeste is being threatened to be executed if she doesn't get a hold of her powers." The king said bitterly, "Threatened by my own court. They've even started to deny her as princess, her own birthright."

The king looked straight at Aelin, "That is why I ask for your help. And your court's."

Aelin has been quiet for some time now. Thinking and absorbing everything in her mind. She knew what it felt like. To have no control of the power you didn't want. To be denied of your birth right.

She stared right into the king's —a father's pleading eyes, and said, "We'll do the best we can."


	4. Chapter 3: Territorial Fae Bastard

The male opened a door and gestured to the princess, "This will be your quarters for your stay."

Celeste all but ran inside, closed every curtain and with the remaining wisps of her energy, turned to the queen's consort and shot a burst of light towards him that pushed him out of the room. The male didn't have enough time to react from the unexpectedly swift and blinding move.

She closed the door shut and tried to steel herself for the last bit of control on her powers to summon a portal that could lead her far away from this place.

_Water. Deep. And far from here. _She thought and in a blink of an eye, a door shaped light appeared in front of her and she stepped in.

_I am so fucked. _She thought as the increasing pressure inside her body tried to break free. Celeste found herself in the middle of the forest, a gentle waterfall not too far from where she was.

Celeste hurriedly tried to strip off her gown, cursing the intricate laces before she ran for the depth that pooled beneath the waterfall and jumped in. She swam as deep as she could before finally letting go.

And power that Oakwald has never seen before, bursted from the water. Starlight and gloom. Entwining and breaking, trying to seize the other as if it would not allow the other to win.

The life in the forest stilled as the power shot up the sky and disappeared in an explosion. They gathered around the pool as the princess floated up to the surface losing consciousness as the glow that surrounded her stabilised.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rowan was just opening the door to the princess's quarters and seeing her run inside to close the curtains. The next thing he knew, he was blinded by a piercing light and was pushed out of the room.

It took him a few blinks to recover from the sudden brightness and a few more seconds to reorient himself. As soon as everything dawned on him, he tried to open the doors but they didn't budge.

He pounded on them, "Princess, open the door."

He gave her a few seconds to answer and when she didn't, he kicked the door open only to find the room empty.

_Fuck. _

He ran —almost flying through the halls and stairways to the council room and threw the doors open, "She disappeared."

Aelin whipped her head towards him, "What?"

"She's gone. I was just showing her to her quarters when she pushed me out. When I got in, she wasn't there." Rowan explained

The king stood up from his seat and looked frantically at Aelin, "Is there any water deep enough to stifle an explosion?"

Silence.

"The pool of Deanna. It's inside Oakwald forest." Aedion answered

"Then we must go there immediately. If I'm right about my assumptions, she would've portaled herself there." King said, "We must go there immediately before she loses consciousness."

"What do you mean portaled?" Fenrys demanded, his expression clearly showing that he was on the last threads of his composure.

"It's something she learned to do with her powers. She manipulates a pocket of light in order to slip through between places. She usually does that when she can no longer hold it in and goes far away to release the pressure. That's why _we have to go._" The king stressed

_Hm. A lot like what Fenrys could do. _Aelin mused.

"You mean this has happened before?" Rowan questioned

The king nodded as he explained, "It's the pressure. From time to time, when it's too much for her to handle... she combusts. And loses consciousness. She would be in a very fragile state so we must get to her immediately."

Fenrys stood up and looked at Aelin, "It's close enough for me to use my power to travel there. I can go on ahead."

Before Aelin could even utter out a word, he disappeared into a shadow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fenrys didn't know what to make of the situation. What to make out of everything actually. He's still barely moved on from losing his brother and now he had to worry about a mate.

She was beautiful. There was no doubt about that. But there was also this wildness in her that seemed to draw him in from the brief moments he was able to observe her.

_Damn it. _

He _felt_ his threads reach out to her and wrap around hers during those moments in the throne room. He knew that the princess felt them too. It was hard not to when the feeling literally knocked the breath out of him when she locked her pale purple eyes on his.

What he couldn't figure out was why was the princess acted as if it was nothing? Like he hadn't existed and stood right in front of her. Her own mate.

_Gods fucking damn it. _

One last pocket and he'd arrive at pool. He didn't know what he would do when he arrived and he certainly doesn't know why he's acting like a love struck puppy on the first time they met.

_Is this what it feels like? _He thought to himself.

One moment it was dark, and the next he was in the woods and could hear the sound of the gentle trickling down of the water so he ran towards it.

From a far, he could see a white blob floating in the center of the pool but the nearer he got, he realised it was a girl —a woman.

He ran faster, his eyes set on the figure unconscious in the water and ignoring the tiny little eyes that watched him everywhere.

He was about to dive in and swim to the princess when he halted to a stop as he saw a large serpent slithering just below her as if guarding her.

Fenrys took a step forward, the serpent immediately set its eyes on him and seemed to analyze him. Seeing as it wasn't likely to attack, he slowly slid in the water and glanced at the serpent again.

It stared at him for a few more seconds before it swam back down to the depths. He started swimming fast towards the princess in case the creature came back.

It was only when he pulled the princess close that he realized she was stark naked. He froze.

_Why the fuck is she naked in the middle of the forest? What if someone happened to be passing by? _

Fenrys swam them to the edge of the pool when the loud beating of wings sounded through the forest and two small wyverns landed on the clearing about a hundred yards away.

He got out of the water and hauled the princess out. "Stay away." He said loudly to the approaching company.

To the approaching Fae _male_ company.

Ignoring him, they continued to walk closer until Fenrys snarled at them and tried to cover the bare princess.

"I said stay away. Not one more step or I'll crush all of your feet." He threatened

The males froze on the spot, scenting panic and seeing the territorial stance Fenrys positioned himself into trying to cover as much of the princess from the eyes of the males that stood a good few yards away.

Seeing as Fenrys was only directing his aggression towards the others, Aelin walked towards the discarded gown and picked it up.

She continued walking towards Fenrys and the princess and threw the gown at him when she was near enough.

"You all better turn around. If I see one of you try to steal a peak, I will poke out your eyes balls with the twigs lying around." Fenrys threatened again

Aelin rolled her eyes.

_A territorial Fae bastard indeed. _


	5. Cahpter 4: A Lot To Handle

Celeste woke up feeling like absolute shit. Her headache felt like a hundred mallets were pounding onto her skull, her whole body was sore and to top it all off, she was hungry.

So imagine how it went down when a few people barged into her room and filled the room with so much noise that she was ready to lash out.

The princess sighed heavily, "_Will you please quiet down?" _She said in a voice so deadly, the room fell silent in an instant.

"My dear, we brought in food" King Luce announced, cautiously walking towards her.

He's dealt with this scenario more times than he could count that he knew anything could make her snap. He knew how she was already feeling. The poor girl had cried so much the first time it happened that they had to sedate her in order to ease the pain.

Celeste slowly sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. The moment she put weight on her legs, she wobbled. In an instant, Fenrys was beside her to try and help but was left ignored by the princess.

Hurt flashed in Fenrys' eyes but the princess brushed him away. Aelin's eyebrows quirked at the interaction.

The princess went straight to the table that was filled with food and started to eat, not minding the eerie silence that seemed to envelop everyone in the room.

After finishing one bowl of soup and bread, she cleared her throat. "I apologize for what happened. Something about this place just makes my power uneasy."

"Has it always been that... uncontrollable?" Rowan asked as he started for the couch in the middle of the room.

Celeste held her palms infront of her and three orbs of light appeared, "No. It's always easier to get a hold of it after every release."

She threw her palm up and the orbs flew from her hands and exploded in the room creating more orbs of different colors. "The light is harmless. What's hard is controlling the darkness. It's seems like it has a mind of its own. It does not obey."

"Darkness does not obey." Lorcan said as he entered the room and stood beside Fenrys who was still standing by the bed with his jaws clenched.

"And what, pray tell, do you do with it?" The princess asked and shot a glance in their direction before returning to her food.

"You embrace it." Fenrys answered as he locked his eyes with the princess. Celeste lifted her chin up in defiance at the challenge within the male's eyes.

Aelin was silently observing the both of them when she noticed the princess glow a little more brighter, she cleared her throat. "The light. Around you. Is it really necessary or is it just a cute little display? To look shining, shimmering splendid?"

The princess smirked she broke the stare down with Fenrys and turned to look at Aelin. "It helps to stabilize the pressure. Looking ethereal is just a bonus."

She stood up and dusted off the bread crumbs that fell on her lap while eating. "Now, if you all don't mind. My body literally feels like it burst apart and seeing as that is exactly what happened, I'd like to be alone to rest."

Aelin bowed mockingly, "Of course, Your Highness." she said before walking towards the door. "Training starts at dawn. If you're not in the courtyard by then, I will have someone drag you down there."

Celeste crashed on her bed, no longer being able to hold herself together from the pain, as she heard the door close. A few minutes passed and she was about to slip into unconsciousness when she heard a light shuffling by the bed.

She slowly turned and saw a dark pair of eyes looking not at her, but at something else. She glanced at what he was looking at to see that it was her ass. Her robes somehow had ridden up and her bottom was very much exposed to the blond haired male that was sitting on a chair just beside the bed.

"Would you like me to stay like this all day for your own entertainment?" Celeste ask haughtily.

Fenrys snapped his eyes to the princess's and smiled eerily like a cat, "That's a generous offer but I've seen better. I prefer them more tanned and toned."

Celeste narrowed her eyes and fixed herself in the bed. She knew it was a lie, with the way he was looking earlier. She also knew that she had a perfectly rounded pair of bottoms and they may not be toned but they were definitely full.

The princess huffed and turned her back to the male. "I asked to be alone."

"I'm your mate."

"I fail to comprehend how that is related to my request." She answered as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore the male sitting two feet away from her.

"So you acknowledge it." Fenrys voiced out as he stood up and stepped closer to the bed.

"Acknowledging it or not doesn't change anything. I'm a princess and with that, comes responsibilities."

Fenrys snarled as he turned her to face him, "_You are mine and mine alone. _I will not allow anyone else to have you."

Celeste snarled back, "I am not yours or anyone else's. I am not an object to be owned."

With quick movements she caught him off guard by pushing him back hard enough for the male to stumble. Right into the awaiting portal she had summoned behind him.

Fenrys found himself facing the closed door of the princess's quarters. He gritted his teeth.

"She's gonna be a lot to handle."

He turned to see Aelin and Rowan waiting by the side. "She doesn't wanna acknowledge that we're mates."

Aelin shrug, "I don't blame her." She said jokingly

Fenrys shot her a murderous look while Rowan smirked beside her. "I suggest to wait it out. She's not like those whores you liked to bed before. Dare say, you need to put a whole lot of effort, maybe even woo her." The silver haired king said before he took Aelin's hand and pulled her with him.

_Oh. I'm going to woo her off her fucking feet. _

**_Loving the story so far? Hate it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated :) _**


	6. Chapter 5: Exposed

**A/N: So so so glad you guys like how it's going so far! Your comments really make me wanna update faster so I'd know what would happen next cos honestly, we're all waiting. HAHA! I made this about Fenrys cos I feel like he's SOOOO underrated with all the shit he did for Aelin and the fact that he was ready to die just so she could escape. :(( Anyways, enjoy! **

**Chapter 5: Exposed**

Celeste was already up before dawn. She liked seeing the sunrise every morning and after discovering that it also helped her light ease off at the touch of the first sun rays of the day, it became a ritual for her.

She slipped on her training clothes which consisted of black pants and bra made of a material unknown to Erilea. It was stretchy and hugged every bit of her body that the princess was sure would scandalize those who would see her in this kingdom.

Compared to Erilea, Equirra has always been ahead of it's time. The people were always onto discovering and inventing new things that could ease the daily lives of its people. They had technology and because of this, her kingdom became one of the strongest continents in the world.

Celeste walked towards the neatly stacked pile of colorful boxes in the corner of her room and rummaged through them. She pressed a button on one of them and it automatically opened to reveal a rack of shoes. She took a black pair which they called "rubber shoes" back home as the sole was made of rubber compared to the usual wooden or leather sole here in Erilea. It was lighter and easier to move around with.

She went to another box which she knew contained her jackets and got the one that paired perfectly with her training tights and zipped it all the way up. Celeste looked at herself in the mirror and smiled appreciatively.

_What the heck was that dickface talking about? My ass is perfect. _

She laughed at herself for the conceited thought and went out the door but went back inside to slap on some muscle patches to her still sore areas to ease the pain.

When she got to the courtyard, it was still empty except for the sentries that stood by to guard. Who—by the way, are currently looking like their eyes would buldge out after they saw what the princess was wearing.

_Maaaybe I should've worn my tunics and waited a few more days before I busted these out. _She thought.

Celeste was about to turn around and go back to her quarters to change when she saw a sliver of light in the horizon.

_Oh fuck it. Let them gawk. _So instead, she summoned a portal that would take her to the tallest tower.

She loved watching the sun rise. She loved how no matter where she was, it would always give her that sense of comfort. Of home.

Celeste just stood there in the tower, watching as the sun rose in the east as its light touched her hair, then her face, then neck, and sent a prayer to whoever the gods were of this land not knowing that it was free of gods.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where is she? I thought I said dawn?" Aelin asked to no one in particular as she walked out into the courtyard.

"Your Majesty, if I may, the princess left about an hour ago. She went inside a... a right if light." The sentry who stood by the entrance said.

Rowan and Aelin shared a look.

_Now where could she have gone?_

"She's in the north tower. I saw her while I was out to hunt." Lorcan said as he walked closer to them. And on cue, a bright light appeared just behind him and revealed the princess.

"Good morning," She greeted them with a beaming smile. "I hope you all had a good night's sleep."

"What are you wearing?" Aelin asked, looking at her up and down.

"These are my training gear. They're very light and easy to move in. I could lend you some if you would like to try them out?" The princess offered

Aelin raised a brow at the cheery disposition the princess was in, "I'll decide when I see you in training."

The princess nodded.

"You can start by running laps around the castle." Rowan ordered

Without another word, the princess bolted.

Lorcan shook his head with an amused expression on his face, "Fenrys is gonna be in for a surprise."

"She's got a nice ass." Aelin said and they all looked at the retreating back of the foreign royal.

"Hm." Rowan agreed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After running ten laps around the castle, Rowan gave her a list of work outs she had to do repeatedly and when she was done, they finally went to the training itself.

They were currently sparring, trying to test out how much she could use out of her light while in battle. It was safe to say she was doing marvelous at it. With all the training she went through as a child, it wouldn't be a surprise.

However, Celeste was still worried. She was doing good now, but what if the darkness suddenly surged up?

Rowan suddenly bolted forward with a sword to the right and a lashing wind from the left. She jumped away, barely managing to escape.

"Time out, time out." She panted as she dropped her sword and unzipped her jacket.

The sun was now up their heads and she was sweating profusely. The fabric practically clung to her skin and it felt uncomfortable. She slid it off, earning a few choked sounds from the fae and humans around who stood to watch or guard.

Someone even had the guts to wolf whistle.

Not minding the attention she suddenly got, Celeste picked up her sword and looked at Rowan, "Let's do this."

Their swords were about to collide when they were stopped short by a hulking mass of meat that bulldozed the princess off her feet and down to the ground.

"_What the fuck are you wearing?" _Came Fenrys's panicked voice.

Celeste found herself on the ground, the blond male straddling her as he took off his coat and covered her with it, "What the fuck are _you_ doing?" She countered as she tried to push him off but was too heavy.

Fenrys snarled at those who dared take a glance at the princess, "Eyes off! If I catch anyone of you stealing glances, I'll have your eyes poked out and fed to the birds."

Celeste rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, which caused her breasts to squeeze together, as she looked at the male on top of her. She raised an eyebrow as she tried to meet his stare but the male's eyes were focused on her chest. The princess cleared her throat and put her arms to the side.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing? Exposing your body to any male walking about? Are you out of your mind? You're a princess!" He lectured

She just looked at him with a bored expression which set him off even more, "Aelin and Rowan had nothing against it."

"Aelin and Rowan aren't your mate. _I am_."

"So what's your point? That just because you're my mate, I can't wear whatever I want?"

Fenrys smirked and leaned down to her neck to graze his canines. Celeste couldn't hold down the shiver that went through her body and fought the urge to moan.

"No. It's because I'm your mate. And I am very selfish when it comes to what's mine. I don't want anyone else seeing what's supposed to be for my eyes only." He whispered in her ear and nibbled lightly on her lobe which caused Celeste to shiver and feel butterflies in her stomach.

She clenched her teeth, "Get off."

"No. We're leaving." And with that, they fell into a pocket of darkness and fell right into her bed.

Fenrys stood up and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked, irritated that her training was cut short.

"Change."

She rolled her eyes. "What is your problem? This is normal in Equirra."

"Oh but may I remind you, princess, that you're not in Equirra. Therefore, you adjust to us. Change." Fenrys ordered. Celeste didn't move and just sent him a challenging stare.

"Change or I'll strip you and dress you myself."

The princess snorted at that, "You can try."

"Oh can I?"

In the next second, Fenrys was again on top of her with her arms pinned on top of her head. "Don't tempt me. I am very close to just claiming you right here so no male would ever dare lust after you again but I respect you. So make it easier for me and just change your goddamn clothes. I'm also slowly losing my self control because those clothes are clinging to every part of your godamn body and it's making me want to make you scream my name."

It shouldn't have but those words made Celeste feel something. Heat, down her stomach. And it scared her. So without another word, she nudge Fenrys off and went to find another set of clothes that would cover her more.

In the back of her mind, she knew she would have loved to just lean up and kiss him right then and make him do exactly what he said but it wasn't the right time.

There would never be a right time.

**A/N: It's starting to get steaaaaammmmyyyy. I never pegged Fenrys to be how Lorcan handled Elide so... here you go. Hope you guys like it and leave a comment for your thoughtss!!! Xx**


	7. Chapter6:Unwelcomed

**A/N: Sorry for the looooonnngg AWOL. But here's chapter 6! **

**Chapter 6 : Unwelcomed**

Celeste slammed the book shut as she heaved out a heavy sigh. It was a boring day. Aelin and Rowan had to fly somewhere to do their royal duties and left her to do whatever she wanted.

She was thinking about what she would do for the remainder of the day when the hulking masses of marble pillars that jutted out from the ground outside the city wall caught her attention. She remembered how it peeked her curiosity the day they arrived and decided to go and take a look at what it was all about.

The princess was about to portal out when she thought better of it. She changed her clothes into something more Erilea-appropriate and went to the stables.

"Good Afternoon," she greeted the stable boy who turned red the moment he realised who approached, "would it be alright for me to borrow a horse? I'd like to go out and explore the city."

"O-of course, your Highness. I'll prepare a horse for you right away." The stable boy ran away and disappeared deeper into the huge stable.

It happened fast. One moment Celeste was just looking at the boy's retreating back and the next second, she was doing a somersault and directing a ball of light to whatever suddenly appeared behind her.

She landed on her feet only to have her hands drawn to her back, "You missed." Fenrys held her hands together tightly as his breath tickled her ear. The princess rolled her eyes feeling relieved it wasn't someone who meant harm.

She tried to ignore the tingling sensation she felt with Fenrys being too near for her comfort. "What do you want?"

He let go of her hands and she didn't waste a second to put distance between them before facing him. "You. But seeing as you won't have that, I'll settle for accompanying you on your little adventure instead."

Celeste raised a brow at the towering Fae before her, "You mean _guarding _me?"

Fenrys smirked, "With the way you move during trainings? You don't need it. I just simply want to be in your _glorious_ presence."

Celeste walked towards the approaching stable boy who had a tall beautiful white horse behind him and took the reigns from him, nodding her thanks. She hiked up the saddle and faced Fenrys.

"I don't want your company." The princess reigned in the horse and galloped out the stables.

Fenrys watched the Princess' retreating back and smiled softly, "Well too bad I want yours." He ran towards a shadow and disappeared.

——————————————————————————

It was nearing noon and Fenrys was still following her wherever she went. _The bastard didn't even try to hide himself. _Celeste thought to herself as she glanced at the tall figure standing on the roof at the opposite side of the street.

She figured it was better like that seeing as she tried to blend in with the people and having one of the queen's Fae brutes wouldn't have been discreet. Although his constant presence was starting to get through her.

"What brings a lovely lady like yourself here in Terrasen?"

She turned towards the man to her right who's been watching her for quite some time as she browsed through the assortment of jewellery in front of her. She gave him a small smile, "Just passing through."

The man looked about a few years older than her with jet black hair and stormy gray eyes. He was handsome but there was something about him that made Celeste put up her guard.

"I heard the queen has a visitor from a faraway land. A beauty beyond anyone's ever seen. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that do you?"

She caught his eyes and he winked.

She smiled the practiced smile she always used that had men falling to her feet, "I do not. I'm actually quite lost. Would you mind tagging along with me?"

"Not at all if it is a lady like yourself." The man stepped closer to her, close enough to feel his breath in her ear as he whispered, "It's nice to see you again, sunshine."

She muffled her laugh, "What are you doing here, Alonso?"

"I couldn't stay away from you too lo-"

Alonso was pushed away so hard that he flew a few feet back and to the ground. "Stay the _fuck_ away from my mate." Fenrys snarled as he pushed Celeste behind his back.

The man stood up brushing off the dirt from the impact and looked at the Fae. He raised an eyebrow nonchalantly and said, "And you are?"

"This _lady_'s mate."

Celeste rolled her eyes as he stepped around Fenrys to get in between the two. Considering that size of these two males, she wouldn't want them to start fighting and destroying everything in sight. "Why don't we head back to the castle? I'd hate for you two to continue this scene here in front of the people."

She gestured towards the growing crowd that surrounded them as the people realised who the Fae male was in their midst. The princess tried to block Fenrys' view of Alonso but seeing as they were both towering over her, she settled for grabbing Alonso's arm and pulling him towards the general direction of the castle.

Once they were somewhere with less people, Celeste pulled the man in a small alley and created a portal to the castle, "In you go." She said with a smile.

The man shook his head smiling, "I'll never get used to this." And he stepped in.

——————————————————————————

Fenrys was _pissed_.

Who the fuck was that dipshit? How does he know Celeste? Why _the fuck_ is he so comfortable with her to _flirt_ with her in public?

Fenrys threw the doors open to the council room.

Aelin and Rowan whipped their heads toward him, "What's gotten you so worked up?" Aelin asked

"There are people. In the kingdom. Everywhere."

Aelin shot a look at Rowan to confirm if he, too, found this funny, "Yes. There are people in the kingdom. As it should be. I'd be worried if there weren't."

He slammed his fist on the table, "People who smell different. They aren't human."

"Ah yes. That must be them." Rowan uttered.

"Them? What do you mean _them_?"

"We-" There was a knock on the door followed by a muffled laugh.

"Your Majesty, it's the princess and a visitor." The guard outside announced. Aelin stood up and faced the two new arrivals.

As soon as the visitor stepped in, Aelin and Rowan immediately understood what Fenrys was talking about. The scent was different. It seemed familiar but stronger. It smelled a lot like that other part of Princess Celeste that they couldn't pin a name to.

"Your Highnesses." Rowan bowed

"_Highnesses_?"

"Fenrys, this is Crown Prince Alonso La Nuít of Majika." Aelin introduced, her voice dropping on a few select words. Obviously, trying to tell him to get his shit together and calm down.

Fenrys has heard of Majika before. It is one of the most ancient kingdoms in this world. He's been to Majika, even tried to bring it down by the order of Maeve but failed —the only time the cadre failed to obliterate an army.

Majika, throughout time, only grew stronger. With the royal family's immense power that even Maeve felt that it was too much and ordered them to assassinate every last member of the royal family. The crown prince stood still, his gaze unwavering as he met Fenrys' eyes seeming to order him to back down.

"Also, betrothed to the most beautiful woman, the princess of Equirra." Alonso smiled as he looked at Celeste proudly.

Fenrys held in his breath.

_Betrothed?_


End file.
